villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lord Boxman
"Per favore, sono cattivo, non un mostro" ~ Boxman nell'episodio 18, We're Captured Lord Boxman 'è uno dei principali antagonisti della serie animata ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, ideata da Ian Jones-Quartey e prodotta da Cartoon Network nel 2017, basata sull'episodio pilota Lakewood Plaza Turbo, originariamente presentato durante il Cartoon Network Summer Short Projects 2013. Boxman è uno scienziato pazzo proprietario della Boxmore, una fabbrica produttrice di robot ed armi venduti poi ad altri cattivi.E' ossessionato dal distruggere il negozio rivale Lakewood Plaza Turbo, un centro commerciale per eroi situato di fronte alla Boxmore, e ordina ai suoi robot di attaccarlo presumibilmente ogni giorno. All'inizio della seconda stagione è stato sostituito da suo figlio Darrell come CEO della Boxmore, di cui in seguito, nell'episodio "Boxman Crashes", riesce a riapproppriarsi grazie all'aiuto del Professor Venomous. In lingua originale è doppiato da Jim Cummings, noto per aver doppiato il '''Dr. Robotnik in Sonic SatAm, Bebo Bestione 'nelle ''Superchicche, '''Taz nei Looney Tunes e 'Pietro Gambadilegno '''in tutti i prodotti Disney compresi i capitoli della serie videoludica ''Kingdom Hearts. Nella versione italiana a prestargli la voce è Gerolamo Alchieri, già noto tra il pubblico di Cartoon Network per Il Generale Specifico 'in ''Ovino va in città, 'Bruto Diligente '''in ''La squadra del tempo, '''Riccardio '''e Il Minotauro in Adventure Time ''e '''L'altro Clarence '(1^ voce) in Clarence.Inoltre recentemente ha doppiato il 'Dr. Eggman '''nella serie animata di ''Sonic Boom, sub-franchise della popolare serie videoludica Sonic the Hedgehog. Aspetto Boxman si presenta come una persona dall'aspetto minuto e rotondo con una pelle giallo pallido.Sulla parte destra della faccia porta un ciuffo verde acqua, mentre la parte sinistra è caratterizzata dal suo occhio cibernetico racchiuso in una copertura bronzea.Il braccio sinistro parrebbe una zampa di gallina dalla composizione organica, interamente visto per la prima volta nelle scene finali di "We're Captured".Possiede pure dei canini affilati al posto di normali denti.Solitamente lo si vede vestito con un camice da laboratorio grigio, con una cravatta blu scuro e dei pantaloni neri. Personalità Boxman è un cattivo di stampo classico ed odia tutto ciò che può essere ritenuto eroico.Odia l'amicizia, vedendola come una debolezza e una buona giustificazione per attaccare continuamente il Plaza.Si diverte anche a spingere gli eroi uno contro l'altro, come si è visto nel secondo episodio "Let's Be Friends" quando cattura K.O., sperando di renderlo una minaccia agli occhi di Rad e Enid in corso di salvataggio, ottenendo invece il risultato opposto. Possiede una vasta gamma di robot e si riferisce a loro come figli, ricostruendoli quando essi vengono sconfitti in battaglia, ma quando ne rimane deluso è sempre pronto a distruggerli personalmente e costruirne di nuovi pur di rimpiazzarli con versioni più aggiornate da lui considerate istantaneamente migliori, in modo anche da provocare gelosia tra fratelli come si è visto in "Sibling Rivalry". Vuole impressionare a tutti i costi il Professor Venomous, cercando di dimostrargli le sue capacità ogni qualvolta egli visita la sua fabbrica.Infatti, nonostante il suo odio verso l'amicizia, stranamente Boxman vede il professore come un suo caro amico, facendo di tutto per far sì che rimanga il suo cliente più affezionato. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza" ''viene approfondita la sua ossessione nell'attaccare il Plaza ed in "''Villains' Night Out" ''ammette di sapere che gli altri cattivi, compresi i suoi investitori, lo vedono come un fallito intento a sprecare il suo tempo, ma anche che non gli importa delle loro considerazioni, determinato a portare a termine il suo scopo malgrado le conseguenze derivanti dai suoi continui fallimenti, che lo portano al licenziamento in ''"You're in Control". Per distrarsi dal suo lavoro comunque sembra che gli piaccia pure cucinare, come mostrato in "We're Captured", dove lo si vede intento a preparare un arrosto da servire durante la cena d'affari con il Professor Venomous, in "Stop Attacking the Plaza", ''forzando i suoi investitori a provare i suoi muffin, ed in ''"Boxman Crashes", quando, ospitato dal professore in casa propria, decide di infornare della pasta.Inoltre, sempre in "Boxman Crashes", si deduce possa essere un appassionato di go-kart, dato che partecipa a delle gare per tutti i suoi compleanni. Abilità Lord Boxman è per gran parte della serie un cattivo che non agisce direttamente e che preferisce mandare i suoi figli robot a combattere.Essi sono trasportati sul campo di battaglia tramite delle scatole.E' dotato comunque di un notevole quoziente intellettivo, essendo capace di gestire la propria azienda in maniera più o meno efficiente e di costruire continuamente robot, adattandone la struttura in base alle esigenze del momento, macchinari ed armi tecnologiche.La scrivania del suo ufficio possiede dei razzi su entrambi i lati per fare in modo che possa essere utilizzata come mezzo di trasporto e durante il confronto con gli eroi del Plaza in "Lord Cowboy Darrell" ha mostrato pure di averci inserito dei missili utilizzabili nelle poche battaglie a cui prende parte. Nel gioco mobile OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, una sua precedente controparte basata sull'universo dell'episodio pilota si presenta come il boss finale, in grado di trasformarsi in '''Lord Box-Max '''tramite un siero chiamato '''Evil Tonic.Durante la battaglia può richiamare a sè dei robot, teletrasportarsi con delle scatole, caricare dei pugni e lanciare raggi laser sempre tramite delle scatole. Nell'ultimo episodio della serie, "Thank You for Watching the Show", Lord Boxmax appare come forma finale di Boxman in una futura battaglia con K.O. nella sua forma completa.Dopo aver combattuto contro diversi nemici, K.O. si ritrova a fronteggiare diverse forme di Boxman, ovvero una replica di K.O. stesso, la fusione tra lui ed il Professor Venomous, un cyborg che riprende le fattezze del Dr. Robotnik ed infine Boxmax come forma più potente e finale.In questa sua apparizione canonica, Boxmax mantiene inalterato il suo aspetto e sprigiona la stessa aura verde della sua controparte originale.Data la sua battaglia con la forma più completa di K.O., si presume che pure la sua forza possa essere la medesima. Apparizioni Pilota & Corti *Lakewood Plaza Turbo *Boxmore Infomercial *Let's Do It Together! Prima stagione *Let's Be Heroes (menzionato) *Let's Be Friends *We Messed Up (ritratto) *Jethro's All Yours *You're Level 100! *Sibling Rivalry *Legends of Mr. Gar (flashback) *We're Captured *Stop Attacking the Plaza *A Hero's Fate (menzionato) *Rad Likes Robots (menzionato e ritratto) *K.O.'s Video Channel (menzionato) *The Power is Yours! *Let's Take a Moment (menzionato) *Villains' Night Out/Villains' Night In *Plaza Shorts *Let's Watch the Pilot *Lad & Logic *Let's Not Be Skeleton (ritratto) *Action News *You're in Control Seconda stagione *Season Charge (ritratto) *Lord Cowboy Darrell *Let's Watch the Boxmore Show (menzionato) *Bittersweet Rivals (ritratto) *Boxman Crashes *All in the Villainy *I Am Jethro *OK A.U.! Alternate Universe *Dark Plaza Terza Stagione *K.O., Rad, and Enid! (ritratto) *Let's Meet Sonic *The K.O. Trap (menzionato) *Big Reveal *Let's Get Shadowy *Carl *Dendy's Video Channel *Let's Fight to the End *Thank You for Watching the Show Giochi *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (iOS & Android) *Parking Lot Wars (sito ufficiale di Cartoon Network) *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes (Playstation 4, XBox One, PC tramite Steam e Nintendo Switch) *Dynamite's Action News (iOS & Android) Curiosità *Boxman è una parodia del classico scienziato pazzo videoludico ed è basato principalmente sul Dr. Wily della serie Mega Man, N. Gin della serie Crash Bandicoot e sul Dr. Eggman della serie Sonic the Hedgehog.Nello specifico, la Boxmore riporta un teschio come il castello del Dr. Wily, l'aspetto fisico di Boxman coincide per gran parte con quello di N. Gin (soprattutto le parti robotiche sui loro visi), possiede un mezzo di trasporto volante, ovvero la sua scrivania, simile all'Egg-Mobile del Dr. Eggman e con quest'ultimo condivide anche due dei suoi doppiatori, ovvero Jim Cummings ''nella versione originale e ''Gerolamo Alchieri nella versione italiana. *Nel corto "Boxmore Infomercial" ''si descrive come '''paffuto', suggerendo una probabile insicurezza riguardante il suo aspetto fisico.Nonostante ciò, in diverse occasioni ha dimostrato di possedere una notevole forza, in quanto in "We're Captured" ''lo si è visto spaccare una sedia solo con un ginocchio e, dopo essersi infuriato per colpa di K.O., Rad e Enid, ha staccato diverse parti dai suoi robot per costruire un cannone.Nello stesso episodio ingaggia una battaglia contro gli eroi del Plaza, dando vita ad una notevole trasformazione fisica che lo rende muscoloso quanto Mr. Gar.Non è stato confermato se è al corrente di poter fare tutto ciò, ma tale abilità è stata mostrata anche nel videogioco ''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes ''e si presume anche nell'ultimo episodio della serie con la sua improvvisa trasformazione in '''Lord Boxmax'. *In diverse occasioni lo si è visto in grado di togliere la parte della copertura metallica che porta dietro al suo ciuffo, rivelando di avere un normale orecchio umano. *E' stato rivelato, in un tweet del creatore Ian-Jones Quartey, che il nome reale di Boxman durante la fase di rielaborazione dell'episodio pilota, svoltasi nell'estate 2015, era in origine Dr. John Boxman. Galleria Concept Art IMG_20190508_122659_557.jpg|Boxman in degli sketch concettuali.Sulla sua scrivania è visibile un cartellino riportante il suo nome durante questa fase IMG_20190508_125329_046.jpg|Viene ideata la meccanica delle sue scatole alla cieca, contenenti gli scagnozzi da mandare contro gli eroi del Plaza IMG_20190508_125340_297.jpg|La scatola contiene un robot generico IMG_20190508_125420_651.jpg IMG_20190508_124536_731.jpg|Boxman viene sconfitto e sotto compare il prototipo del logo della serie Lord Box-Man.png|Diverse idee per l'aspetto finale di Lord Box-Max in "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo" tumblr_os5bmaeFmO1s2usqro5_1280.png|Il modello promozionale di Boxman viene reso più conforme allo stile grafico attuale Modelli Boxman.png Boxino.png unnamed (1).png|Modello di Boxman precedente alla serie, usato solo in materiali promozionali unnamed (2).png|Il ghigno di Lord Box-Max visibile nella schermata iniziale di "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo" Transparent_boxman.png|Boxman nel corto "Boxmore Infomercial" Boxman drawing no corners.png|Boxman nei titoli di coda degli episodi a lui dedicati Boxman_Episode18.png|Boxman in tuxedo durante "We're Captured" Boxman_Partysuit1.png|Boxman in tuxedo all'inizio di "Villains' Night Out" Tiny_Toons_Boxman.png|Boxman reso come un Tiny Toons nell'episodio "Let's Watch the Pilot" Boxman_Play_Heroes.png|Boxman nel videogioco per console "OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes" Screenshots Lakewood_Plaza_Turbo_4.png|Boxman nell'episodio pilota "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" vlcsnap-2018-10-12-02h27m24s452.png|Lord Box-Man in "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo" vlcsnap-2018-08-29-17h43m13s739.png|Boxman in "Let's Be Friends" vlcsnap-2018-09-01-15h13m07s107.png vlcsnap-2018-11-27-19h28m42s807.png vlcsnap-2018-08-31-23h47m24s977.png vlcsnap-2018-08-29-19h37m25s870.png|Boxman in "You're Level 100!" vlcsnap-2018-08-31-22h31m19s229.png|Boxman in "We're Captured" vlcsnap-2018-08-31-22h35m42s166.png vlcsnap-2018-08-31-22h47m16s178.png vlcsnap-2018-08-31-22h50m35s717.png vlcsnap-2019-03-23-19h45m00s111.png|Lad Boxman (Boxman da giovane) in "Lad & Logic" Lad&Logic (54).png|Lad Boxman ed il primo robot da lui creato, Mr. Logic vlcsnap-2019-03-23-19h42m44s148.png LetsWatchThePilot412.png|Boxman e Darrell in "Let's Watch the Pilot" LetsWatchThePilot419.png vlcsnap-2018-07-22-03h10m44s919.png|Boxman in un video promozionale per Cartoon Network Latino America Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Businessmen Categoria:Abusatori Categoria:Cattivi comici Categoria:Cattivi stupidi